1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology utilizing a telephone service by connecting a mobile phone to a communication terminal which is connected to a telecommunication line such as internet or the like and more particularly relates to a phone call method and a phone call program realizing it which utilize a telephone service by using a mobile phone in which a mobile phone utilizable as a sound input and output unit (microphone and speaker) and a communication terminal to which the mobile phone is connected are used and the mobile phone and the communication terminal are connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, an internet phone and a video phone using, for example, SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) existing in RFC (Request For Comment) 3261 as a protocol of a call control message became popular for the reasons of cheapness in calling rate, broad band establishment of internet and the like.
In a VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) system realizing this internet phone, in a communication system used by a user, usually, an exclusive software is installed at the communication terminal and an exclusive software is customized in accordance with the apparatus constitution by connecting a microphone and speaker system and (according to the situation) an imaging camera. As the communication terminal, an audio component, a game terminal unit, a set-top box connected to a home television receiver or the like which has a function of downloading contents from a personal computer (PC) or an internet is utilizable.
In recent years, it has become possible for a mobile phone to be equipped with a high-resolution CCD (Charge Coupled Devices), a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) camera, a stereo speaker or a microphone, wherein the internet is progressing in high band establishment as compared with a mobile phone communication network used in the mobile phone, so that it is possible to transmit and receive a moving picture of high picture quality and a sound of high sound quality in real time bidirectionally.
Also, in the VoIP system, generally, an internet phone terminal (own station) on the outgoing side notifies information such as an IP telephone number, SIP URI (URI: Uniform Resource Identifier), UID (user discriminating information) or the like of a phone call partner to a relay server and an IP (Internet Protocol) address of an internet phone terminal on the incoming side (partner station) is obtained. Then, a packet communication is carried out with the partner station by way of the IP network by using this IP address and sound and moving picture information is transmitted (for example, see Patent Document 1).
For this purpose, a management server is included in the VoIP system network and the management server stores an IP address of a user and a MAC (Media Access Control) address of an IP network interface in relationship to an IP telephone number and an SIP URI or UID (user discriminating information) of the aforesaid user. Then, the relay server notifies the IP telephone number on the incoming side to the management server on an occasion of an internet phone connection request from the outgoing side and obtains the IP address and the MAC address on the incoming side. Consequently, the user registers own UID, IP address, MAC address and IP telephone number to the management server beforehand when utilizing the internet phone. Also, a substitutional phone number (fixed phone number, mobile phone number or the like) is to be registered for the incoming in a situation in which the internet phone cannot not utilizable.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-110667